


Stowaway

by leonheart2012



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: A healthy loving relationship, Anal Fingering, Beards, Big Breasts on Men, Boat Sex, Breasts, Can't Forget the Daddy Kink, Cock Warming, Cunnilingus, Does sweet talk during sex count as dirty talk?, Face-Fucking, Fishing, Lingerie, M/M, Naughty, Oh Yeah and Daddy Kink, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, True Love, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Sex, Wear a condom unless you're ready to face the consequences, Well I guess It's Actually Fully Public Sex..., injuries during sex, puns, trans author, trans dadsona, use of the word cunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23771980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonheart2012/pseuds/leonheart2012
Summary: Dadsona finds a way to enjoy fishing...;)
Relationships: Brian Harding/Dadsona
Kudos: 41





	Stowaway

The water on the lake is still, peaceful. Insects buzz around us and the line of Brian's fishing rod tugs gently as it catches random loose debris floating in the water. Time ticks by, and my throat gets sore, so I pop off Brian's cock and take a sip of water. The movement causes him to look down at me, and he sees how wet I am. His eyes darken for a moment, his breathing getting deeper, his cock getting even harder. He visibly reigns himself in just in time.

I go back to warming his cock, taking it into my mouth and sucking gently. After a few trips out on the water, I had thoroughly affirmed the theory that fishing really isn't for me, but then I had had an idea. While I might not have an affinity for fish, I'm more than happy with the company. So, I had taken to kissing him at the most inopportune moments, causing him to lose every catch of the day. After doing that twice - the second time landing us both in the water because he had lunged at me in an attempt to pin me down - we had reached a compromise; I would wait on my knees all day with his cock in my mouth while he fished, and when we got home, he would fuck me into the mattress, whichever hole he wanted, for as long as he wanted.

I pull back a little so I can take a deep breath before sinking further down onto his cock. Brian sighs and strokes his hand through my hair, pushing his hips around on his chair. I've never seen him this worked up before. I wonder what naughty things he's thinking about doing to me later tonight. Moaning at the possibilities, I push myself even deeper down onto his cock.

He groans and, setting his rod aside, pulls me off his cock. "Baby..." He says. "Tap my knee twice if you need me to stop."

"Yes daddy." I say with a wink, making him shiver. He loves the name, and it always makes him go a little crazy.

"Open your throat for me, stick your tongue out."

I do as he asks, and he eases my mouth around his cock, shoving slowly deeper, until my nose is in his ginger pubic hair. "Remember to let me know if you need to stop." He reminds me, and waits for my nod before moving my head back and forth on his cock. He's long enough that he hits the back of my throat each time, and if I hadn't trained myself out of my gag reflex, I would be having a rough time. As it is, it just starts up a dull ache. Saliva drips off my chin and onto the deck of the boat. I keep my eyes firmly on his face; he looks amazing like this. His eyes are half-closed, mouth open as he uses me like a fleshlight.

My cunt flutters, and I start to reach to touch myself, but his eyes snap open. "Don't. That's my hole." He growls, and I mewl as my arousal spikes. God, does he even know what he's doing to me? His eyes close again, and he uses me faster, fucking my face properly now. I can tell he's close, which is good, because I really need to breathe.

A few more thrusts and he pulls my head back, shooting all over my face. I close my eyes and wait for him to wipe my face off, which takes a few moments longer than usual. As soon as I open my eyes, I see why; he has the lubricant, and a box of condoms. Without warning, he manhandles me around so my ass is in the air, my hips over one of the seats. Cold lube drips over my ass and down between my cheeks.

Spreading them wide, he starts to finger me open. He really doesn't need to. I always prepare myself before we come out. Even so, it gives me time to orient myself, time I'm grateful for. Then, without warning, he shoves into my front and thrusts savagely. I gasp and lay my hands against the deck to keep my balance. I'm surprised - he's usually so gentle with me. Not that I'm complaining. I don't mind a little bit of rough play every now and then. I've actually been actively asking for it recently, but I never actually expected him to take me up on it.

His fingers pump in and out of my ass while he pounds my cunt, grunting in pleasure. "Damn, you always feel so good." He pats my rump tenderly and slows his thrusts to a more gentle pace. Soon, he pulls out entirely and leans over me, kissing my shoulder and turning my face so I can look at him. He looks vaguely concerned, and I realise I've been quieter than usual. "You okay?" He asks, and I nod vigorously.

"Just lost in thought. It's feeling good, daddy."

"Thought I'd lost you." He says, blushing.

I smile and bring him in for a proper kiss. "No." He kisses me again, and I turn over, wrapping my arms around his neck. We share another few tender kisses before his lips travel down to my neck, his beard feeling amazing against my sensitive skin. I sigh and pull him closer, his weight bearing down on me in the best way. "I love you." I whisper to him, and he pulls back to smile at me.

"I love you too, baby." He comes back in to kiss me, and my fingers run through his hair. God, redheads have always turned me on so much.

He repositions me so I'm lying more comfortably in the bottom of the boat - which isn't very comfortable, but at lest we're trying - and eases himself back into my front opening, leaning down to kiss me. I curl my fingers around his sides, up into his hair, roaming all over his ample body. He's so sexy.

His cheeks flush, and I realise I've said that out loud. He kisses me again. "I think you mean that _you're_ so sexy."

I don't have time to protest, because he thrusts into me again, hitting my sweet spot, forcing a moan out of my throat. He nips at my exposed skin, and I feel the smile on his lips. "Yes, daddy, please."

He starts to thrust faster, his body dripping with sweat. "Baby..." JUst as he's about to come again, he thrusts too enthusiastically and hits his head on some part of the boat. I can't see clearly, and I'm well and truly disoriented at this point, but I can _hear_ the _thunk_ it makes when he connects. "Ow!" He cries out, sitting up and rubbing his head.

I sit up with him and attempt to kiss it better, but it's hard to find where he's hurt himself through all his hair. "Let's get back to shore and finish this there." I suggest, already getting the engine started.

"Good idea." He takes over the steering when he feels he's okay to do so, and I sit back and allow him to do what he needs to do. When we hit the shore, I help him unload everything and get off the boat. Thankfully, we already have camp set up; we just have to light the fire, which I do easily with the matches I've packed. He sits heavily on his camping chair while I get dinner ready, which will have to be a medley of the sides we bought since we haven't caught any fish.

After a while, I've whipped up two sizeable salads with lemon wedges and cherry tomatoes. "How are you feeling?" I ask him as I hand him his plate.

"I'm alright. A little sore, but I'm okay."

We finish our salads and I wash up before preparing 'dessert'. As the fire dies down, I wrap the potatoes in foil and place them in the embers. I sit on Brian's lap and kiss him while we wait. Sometimes, I'm not sure the chair can take both our weight, but he always makes sure to set it up against a tree so it won't topple over. His huge hands grip my ass and caress my back as we kiss, pulling me closer.

Reluctantly, I pull away from him and unwrap the potatoes, cutting them up and adding a generous helping of garlic butter, chives and cheese. I bring the plates back over and we dig into the delicious, steaming potatoes. Afterwards, I clean up again and lead Brian into the tent we've set up, to our bed roll. I lay him down and climb over him, funning my fingers gently through his hair until I find the lump. He hisses as I make contact, and I hastily withdraw my hands.

"Sorry." I inspect my fingertips. No blood. That's a good sign. "How's it feeling?"

"Kind of throbbing, and I have a bit of a headache. Other than that, I'm doing alright."

"No light-headedness? No wetness?"

"No, nothing like that."

Satisfied that he's okay, I relax back onto my haunches and place my hands on his chest. I knead his breasts, causing him to moan. "These are always so sensitive." I whisper and squeeze them again. He groans and thrusts his hips up, his hands holding onto my hips. "You're so cute, daddy." I say, playing with his ample bosom.

" _You're_ so cute." He counters, bringing me down for a kiss before rolling us over.

With his weight on top of me, all the blood rushes south, to my cunt, making me wet. I moan and thrust my hips up, trying to get him closer to me. He chuckles and kisses my neck, my shoulders, as his fingers find their way to the hem of my shirt.

"Can I take this off?" He asks, his face flushed. It's cuter than puppies when he gets like this. He's the sweetest man I've ever met, easily, and I can never quite wrap my head around how I was so lucky to land him.

"You're quite the catch, you know that?" I say, sitting up and taking the shirt off for him, my small breasts being held back by the bra I'd chosen this morning. It's a lacy white thing that was scratching half the day with my sweat, but the look on his face when he sees it makes it worth it. His eyes darken and he leans forward, kissing me again passionately. His left hand comes up to cup my breast on that side, massaging the soft flesh as I had done for him.

While not very sensitive, I know just how fond of my breasts Brian is, so I let him play around with them for a while, sucking and licking, squeezing and rubbing, pinching and soothing. Just when I'm about to beg him to move on, he lowers his hand to my stomach and strokes over my growing abs. Spending time with Craig at the gym is really paying off.

"So sexy..." He breathes, kissing my stomach on his way to rest between my legs. Slowly, he pulls my underwear off and starts to lap at my opening with his wide, warm tongue. I moan and thread my fingers into his hair, pulling him closer. I love the way his beard feels aganst my thighs, love the way he pays special attention to my clit, sucking and licking, love the way he fingers at my entrace, teasing but not quite going in. He's had the time to find out what makes me feel the best, and he has a way of getting right into it.

I breathe out a sigh, getting closer by the second, right up to the edge, but it's not quite enough. Getting desperate, I writhe around under him, pulling his head closer, thrusting up against his face. God, I'm so close. So, so so cl-

"Ah! Hmm." I moan as he thrusts his fingers deep inside me, finally giving me the stimulation I need to go over the edge, my hips stuttering forward and back desperately. When I'm finally coming down, he pulls back and smiles at me. His beard is wet from where he had been sucking me, and he looks even more turned on than before. I see his bulge in the front of his pants, straining to get out and into me.

Smiling, I reach out and open them, taking his cock out and giving it a few strokes. He's already so hard.

"No condom tonight?" I ask. "Please, I have a morning after pill with me, and I really just want to feel you."

He bites his lip, but I know he's going to say yes. Reaching over for the lube, he strokes his cock to get it slick before pressing at my entrance. "You're sure? I won't be able to pull out."

"I know, daddy. I'm sure." I hum as he slips in. "Besides, would another daughter really be so bad? A son, maybe? Not that I really want to be pregnant again, but...well, if I was with you, I'd be okay."

His cheeks warm, and he kisses me. "I don't know. It's a lot of responsibility. I know you know that, but...I don't think I can deal with three."

I hum again, dropping it. There are other things I want to be focusing on right now, like how good it feels to have Brian's cock buried inside me. He thrusts shallowly, sighing at the slide of skin-on-skin contact, kissing me over and over until we're having sex at a more steady pace.

"Feels so good, daddy." I moan, and he grunts in agreement, pushing my thighs open wider, holding me closer. Finally, he's thrust in to the hilt, rocking in and out with precision, hitting my sweet spot every time. It feels so good. So good. So good. So _good_. "Daddy, please, please - ah, ah, yeah, daddy!" His hips still inside me, burying his cum deep. I feel his seed seeping out of me as he pulls out, and grab a tissue so I can clean it up.

When I come back to our bed roll, he's already almost asleep. He hold his arm out for me, and I curl up to him. We're still both naked, which is good, because I feel keenly aware of how empty I am. I reach down between us and stroke over his cock, making him whine.

"Please...being inside you raw's left me sensitive." He begs, but I don't stop. This is, after all, our usual song and dance. If he wants me to stop, he'll use our safeword. A few more strokes, and he's back to full hardness, his cock straining and red. I guide him to my entrance, but before I can put him in, he stops me and rolls us over so I'm on top.

Smiling, I sit down on him and rest myself over his chest. His cock fills me up wonderfully. I snuggle closer, and he wraps his arms around me. "Good night, baby."

"Good night daddy."


End file.
